Kingdom Hearts Police Department
by Rasa the North Wind
Summary: After defeating Master Xehanort and preserving Kingdom Hearts, Sora decided to create a police force that would defend the many worlds from the darkness. What happens when Officer Allan Grey is assigned a new partner while following illegal trade? Takes place 10 years after KHIII. SYOC. Rated T for violence and minor language. Possibly discontinued for good.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys, Legacy918 here with a Kingdom Hearts story! For those of you who read my Pokemon stories, I've decided to take a break from them, but don't worry because I'll get back to them. I just need to take a step back from them and naturally allow the ideas to come to me instead of forcing them like I have been lately. **

**For those of you who don't read my Pokemon stories (you should check them out if you like Pokemon), this is an SYOC. For those of you who don't know what that is, it stands for Submit Your Own Character which means that you guys, the readers, will be able to submit a character to this story by filling out the form I have on my profile. Because the Kingdom Hearts SYOC Community is basically non-existent, I'll go a little easy in regards to the amount of detail you provide for your character because some of you KH readers aren't used to these kinds of stories but there's a lot of stuff on the form so please take your time to come up with the best character that you can.**

**There are rules with the form that you must follow for your character to get accepted so please read and follow them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I would've put Nomura to work instead of barely offering jobs for the game production. (For those of you who haven't heard, Square Enix offered jobs for the game production sometime in January of this year.)**

**Prologue:**

"Pottery! Get your pottery here!" a street merchant bellowed.

"Apples! Freshly picked apples!"

The commoners bustled by on the sandy streets, passing by clay-molded buildings underneath the hot desert sun. The street vendors tried to sell to the people passing by, the children ran around on the street, and the royal guards patrolled the city. A large white and golden palace could be seen in the distance in the openings between buildings.

A hooded figure walked through the crowd wearing a brown form-fitting cloak. From the build, it was apparent that this figure was male. The cloak covered everything below the neck but the hood could only cover so much. His tan skin glistened with sweat from the intense heat and short locks of golden blonde hair fell from underneath the hood without obstructing his vision. His dark eyes remained focused towards where he was going.

A male voice spoke into his ear, "Hey have you seen him?"

The hooded man shook his head, forgetting that his partner could not see that. "No…"

"Roger. I'll standby."

Just then, his target was within sight – a large man with black hair in every place imaginable. He wore a dark green vest with yellow trim exposing his round stomach. His loose fitting beige pants were spotless except for small blotches of dirt at the bottom. A cream-colored turban was neatly wrapped around his head. Unlike the commoners which were barefoot, he wore a pair of brown sandals.

Upon seeing the man, the cloaked figure spoke into the microphone connected to his earpiece, "Spotted him."

"Keep him in sight but don't let him see you," the voice spoke back. "He'll probably want you for a snack."

The cloaked figure chuckled, "Roger." He began walking faster as to not lose the hairy man around the corner of a building. He stayed in pursuit for a few minutes until the target entered one of the buildings. "How do people here not get lost? Everything looks the same."

The other voice chuckled, "I'm sure if you put any of them in one of our bases, they'd say the same, Allan."

"No, they'd freak out upon realizing there's more to the world than just this sandy city. He entered one of the buildings. I'm going in after him."

"Alright, be careful."

"Right." Allan entered the dark doorway to find himself in a noisy room filled with men sitting and standing around holding conversations and drinking. He got looks from some of them as he walked on through until he found a bald man wearing a set of pale blue robes pouring liquor into a clay cup and serving it to another man who gave him gold coins in return. "Well they just discovered bars," Allan joked.

"Do you see Mahad?"

Allan looked around the room until he turned around to find a group of large men standing in his way. They were not dressed like guards but they each carried a sword at the waist. The one standing right in front of Allan had a crinkled beard and wore a blue vest with beige pants. His head was covered by a blue hat with a white flap to cover his neck from the harsh sunlight outside. The smell of liquor coming from this man's breath cause Allan's nose to crinkle slightly but he did not budge to not show a sign of weakness.

"You looking for someone?" His heavy arms were crossed over his chest.

Allan looked up at him from underneath his hood and responded, "No, I'm just looking."

"We don't _just look_ here."

Allan's lips cracked into a smirk. "Well then I guess I'm here for a drink." He turned to the bartender and took a seat in front of him. "One cup of wine."

His dark eyes scanned the room until they rested upon Mahad who was seated with another man. They were discussing something while having a drink. Allan could see Mahad reach into his pocket for something and his eyes narrowed to focus on what he was pulling out.

"That'll be ten pieces of gold." Allan looked at the bartender then at the two men on the other side of the room to find Mahad handing something to the other man. "You know it's rude to have a hood on." Allan's eyes flicked back to the bartender then at the drink below. The hooded man quickly grabbed the cup and threw the drink into his face, prompting the large men to pull out their weapons.

Allan dipped both hands into his pockets and pulled out a pair of daggers. The hilts were black and widened more towards the center. The color of the blades was a dark blue with a golden yellow outline. The rings on the other side of the handles were also gold.

He heard his partner say, "Dena chase after Mahad's friend."

"On it!" he heard a feminine voice call back.

He noticed Mahad and the other man getting up but his attention was redirected to the rusty iron being swung at him. He blocked the blade with both daggers and dropkicked the attacker only to find two more swords nearing him. He ducked and spun on the tip of his toe to trip one of the men with his other leg. The remaining attacker swung his sword down but Allan rolled out of the way. The first man ran towards him but Allan moved out of the way and slashed at his torso, spilling blood onto the dark sand. The second attacker came again but he jumped onto a table to give himself higher ground to jump over the man's swords. While in the air, Allan kicked the man in the back of the head, knocking him out.

The third and now a fourth attacker tried to slash him but he grabbed one of their arms to get behind him and use him as a shield. The other man drove his sword across the captive's chest and Allan kicked the bleeding man into him causing them both to fall.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Allan ran out the door, pushing through any other man who wanted to pick a fight to find that both men had already left.

"Kevin, which way did they go?"

"I have Dena chasing down the other guy. Go after Mahad. He went to your left."

"Alright, got it." Allan started running, trusting Kevin's guidance. He threw off his brown cloak to give himself more mobility. His messy razor hair was revealed to be jet black with a patch of golden blonde hair at the front. His earlobes were each occupied by a black single-flared plug with a yellow interior.

He wore an open dark blue jacket with chest pockets, a silver zipper, and bronze buttons on the chest pockets, shoulders, and cuffs. Underneath was a yellow T-shirt with black around the collar. His pants were light gray and his shoes were mostly black with white at the bottom and yellow markings on the sides. A silver chain hung from his neck with a silver pendant designed as a cross consisting of four hollow triangles meeting at a one of their tips.

Kevin spoke into Allan's ear again, "Why didn't you just shoot a flare gun while you were at it?"

Allan grinned, "You always have to give them a twenty-second head start in tag."

"That was about twenty-five. You were a bit too generous. Take the third opening to your right." Allan did as he was told. "Go straight until you reach a merchant's stand with a red roof. Take a left after that. Enter the first door on your left."

Allan ran into the house and could tell by the broken plates and petrified faces on the residents that someone had come through here. He ran up the stairs to find a bed but nothing else. He looked at the window outside to see a man running on the rooftops. Allan ran to the window and saw that the jump to the next building was not too wide – it couldn't have been if the large man was able to make it. He took a couple steps back and ran forward until he reached the end of the floor, pushing himself into the air and landing on the roof of the next building.

He could still see Mahad running and continued his chase. When the fat man looked back, his eyes widened in panic as his stubby legs tried to carry him away faster. Within seconds, Allan caught up with him but was intercepted by a group of small black bug-like creatures that sprang up from the ground. They had eerie yellow eyes and thin antennae and a bad habit of constantly looking from left to right.

Mahad stopped running and turned to look at Allan with a confident grin. His hands were on his knees and he panted heavily from running so much, but now that these shadowy creatures arrived, he felt comfortable enough to watch them handle his pursuer.

"He's got Heartless with him," Allan said as he closed his eyes.

"And you said this mission would be boring," Kevin responded.

A smirk appeared on Allan's face as he raised his hand forward. Mahad looked at him with a confused expression. Allan opened his eyes and replied, "They're just Shadows."

Suddenly streaks of lightning shot out of thin air and gathered into the palm of his hand. The electricity began surging through the space in front of him, outlining something. A quick flash revealed a strange key-shaped sword and he gripped the hilt tightly upon its appearance.

The hilt of the sword was a thin light gray cylinder that spread out at each end. The guard consisted of two black wings that touched ends at the bottom. There was a short dandelion yellow cylinder above the wings. The blade was a smooth light gray cylinder with a black band at the top. The teeth of the blade was composed of a black sparrow silhouette with the tail feathers on the other side of the black cylinder. Dandelion yellow lines followed the inside of the sparrow making a linear skeleton. The chain was black and the keychain was a yellow talon with gray nails.

Allan stood with his feet apart at waist-length – his right foot in front and his body slightly tilted to the side. He held his keyblade with his right hand aimed in the direction he was facing with his hand held at waist-height. His left hand remained at his side for free use.

Mahad was left wide-eyed as Allan's weapon was coated in a layer of electricity and his assault on the Shadows began. The bug-like creatures jumped into the air but with one quick slash, Allan cut through them, leaving a dark mist that faded into the air.

Four more creatures appeared around him, but these were different from the Shadows. They appeared to be wearing blue garments similar to the native people in Agrabah with red lining and yellow buttons. Their shoes curved at the end and a white turban was wrapped around their head leaving only their piercing yellow eyes. They each carried a curved blade in their right hand and shift from foot to foot as they watched Allan, waiting for their chance to strike.

The rare desert breeze passed over the six figures standing on that rooftop and for a moment, all of the noise coming from the people down on the ground, oblivious to the fighting, was just blocked out. Allan closed his eyes and took a deep breathe through his nose before slowly releasing it through his mouth.

All four Heartless jumped into the air ready to strike with their swords and in one swift motion, Allan opened his eyes and aimed his sword into the air all while calling out, "Thundaga!" Out of thin air, bolts of electricity crashed down onto the Bandit Heartless, knocking them back. The spell was powerful but not enough to kill them. They got to their feet, but weren't give much chance to fight as Allan rushed towards two of them and cut them in half, leaving them to fade into darkness.

One of the remaining Bandits lunged itself at Allan but he spun around and clashed his blade with its. The recoil left an opening for him to cut through it as well. The final Heartless tried to run but Allan put his sword forward, aiming the tip of his blade at it.

"Fira!" A fireball was shot out from the tip, hitting the Bandit in the back, and causing him to die.

Allan turned around to find Mahad backing away to the edge of the building, His foot slipped causing him to move his arms in an attempt to maintain balance. He felt himself tipping over but Allan grabbed him by the wrist. The young man pulled Mahad away from the edge and threw him onto the ground. He got onto the man's back and put his arms behind him while reaching into his back pocket for a pair of handcuffs.

These handcuffs were very strange. They were rather bulky and dark gray in coloration with a black tube connecting them. Three small bulbs could be found on each cuff.

Allan spoke into his microphone, "Dena, did you catch the other guy?"

"No, but he dropped a Synthesis Material."

"That's all I needed to hear." He placed the cuffs around his captive's wrists and red bulbs lit up along with the black tube which glowed a bright blue. "Mahad Al-Siraf, you are under arrest for suspect of smuggling Synthesis Material without any sort of license. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in an interplanetary court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot attain an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" Allan looked at the fat man who merely grunted and glared back at him. "You probably don't."

**That's the prologue to this story! I wanted to give you guys a bit of action to show you what you can expect of this story. I will reveal who Kevin and Dena are in the next chapter and reveal more about this story. I hope you all enjoyed this prologue and I look forward to receiving your character applications. ****Remember to leave your questions, comments, concerns, remarks, rebuttals, inquiries, and general thoughts in the reviews. Legacy, out!**


	2. New Partner

**Hey everyone, how's it going?! So I'd like to start off by thanking everyone who submitted an OC and left a review! You guys REALLY surprised me with all of the support and participation that I got just off of the prologue.**

**Now I'm not one to ask for follows/favorites but for those of you who submit an OC or just enjoy reading the story in general, it doesn't make sense for you not to follow/favorite this story. If you're going to be reading it, following/favoriting it will let FF know that you want to receive emails when I post new chapters so it's in your best interest to do so.**

**Anyways, this is normally the part where I'd address reviews but any questions in them I already answered the reviewer through PM and there aren't any comments that I feel need to be addressed.**

**So for anyone interested in submitting an OC, you are allowed to submit more than one (but it means twice as much work or more depending on how many you want to submit). In addition, there is no deadline yet but now that I've accepted a handful, if I feel like a character doesn't stand out from the ones I already have, it won't get accepted. The SYOC will only get harder from here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Chapter 1:**

The room was crowded with adolescents wearing a dark blue cap and a matching gown with a golden yellow crown design on the right pectoral. A golden yellow tassel fell over the right side of the cap. Conversations echoed off the walls, creating a roar of voices. Some of the teenagers were excited, some nervous, and some actually indifferent.

"I can't believe the day is here!" a girl said excitedly as she brushed her pink locks behind her ear which fell down to her shoulders. Her vivacious caramel eyes were peeking through her thin eyelids. She radiated eagerness as evident by her white smile – sparkling like her pearl earrings.

"We're finally going to be officers, Mili!" the boy standing in front of her cheered. He was at least a head taller than her and had pale white skin to contrast her deep tan. His curly dirty blonde locks fell over his sapphire blue eyes.

"I know," she responded, "I'm so excited! I can't wait to kick some Heartless ass!"

"Alright graduates, it's time for you to line up in alphabetical order!" a nasally adult male's voice called out, trying to get the gowned individuals to cooperate. He wore a black gown with the same golden crown symbol that the graduates had. In addition, a light blue sash hung from his shoulders, passing over his chest. His short brown hair was uncombed and his round glasses enhanced his hazel eyes.

Most of the students did not really listen until a booming voice called out, "Is this how officers behave?" It was not strained into a yell but authority resonated in each word.

As the graduates turned to see who spoke, the room became silent except for the soft murmurs saying, "It's The Law!" "Oh my gosh, it's The Law!" "Oh crap, The Law!"

The tall man standing by the doorway watched the gowned youths behind a shield of black sunglasses. The firmly defined features on his slightly tan face coupled with his firm jaw showed his seriousness. His short dark blue hair was spiked at the front but flat at the back and he wore a black suit over a fancy purple dress shirt – the top couple buttons were left undone. He also had a brilliant gold belt securing his pants and matching watch on his left wrist.

Mili turned to her friend and asked, "Who's 'The Law'?"

"Only the most intimidating sergeant in the entire police department. I've heard that he's a total hard-ass."

She turned around to find the other graduates getting in line so she followed along, feeling it best not to go against "The Law."

**[Line Break][Line Break][Line Break]  
**

The brunette stepped up to the mahogany podium and adjusted the onyx microphone sticking out of it. He could feel his throat tightening as he tried to gulp down his saliva. He tried to control his breathing but could not prevent a shaky breathe from escaping his mouth. Despite having spoken in front of large crowds many times before, he could not help but feel nerves course through his body every time.

His sapphire blue eyes looked at a petite young woman with crimson red hair sitting in the front row of the auditorium. She looked back at him with her large innocent blue eyes and gave him an encouraging smile. Looking at his wife ignited him with confidence and she knew it which was why she came across the known multiverse to support her husband. He took a second to admire her beauty from her rosy hair which she kept in a neat bun to her creamy skin, slightly enhanced by blush. His sapphire eyes travelled down from her small, round head, and found her petite body adorned by a backless ruby red dress which was held together by a knot behind her neck. A pair of white and brown wedges hugged her feet as one leg crossed over the other.

The brunette's gaze wandered to the young woman's right to find his best friend, Riku – a young man with long silver hair that came down to his shoulders. He was wearing his typical armor which was navy blue, yellow, and white in color. Next to him were their fellow keyblade masters sitting with expectant yet supportive looks on their faces. The bright lights from above the stage made it difficult to see anyone passing the first few rows but he knew hundreds of eyes were locked onto him. He took in one final breathe and exhaled before beginning the ceremony.

"Greetings and thank you all for joining us today for this year's graduation ceremony. Before we commence, I'd like to thank Master Mickey Mouse and Master Yen Sid for making it out today." He looked to the short black-furred mouse wearing an encouraging smile and the tall gray-bearded man clad in a blue robe and sorcerer's hat, which had yellow star and moon images. "As well as my lovely wife, Kairi, whose concern in my safety is what's kept me alive for so long." He earned a chuckle from the audience and a large grin from the redhead. "Now as you all know, I started this organization to defend the many worlds against the darkness after I and the other Guardians of Light defeated the Seekers of Darkness ten years ago. I'd like to thank each of you for your hard work and sacrifice. Because of it, we have successfully fought off the darkness and kept the worlds safe for ten whole years!" A roar of cheering from his subordinates in the audience cut him off before he could say anything else but he patiently waited for it to subside.

"I'd like for each and every one of you to look to your left and then to your right." He took a short pause. "Because of those people beside you, you are here today. Your fellow officers have gone out onto the field, risking their lives so that you and every other inhabitant in this universe could live in peace and that is the greatest gift anyone can give their neighbors. Today, we will be welcoming seventy-three new officers into our ranks who have been putting in their best effort to become powerful keyblade wielders that will be fighting by our side. It gives me great honor to welcome our graduates to the stage to receive their certificates of completion of our program from Professor Winz."

He turned to the man standing on the opposite end of the stage. The same man with glasses that tried to get the graduates' attention earlier in the back room stood there with a box of scrolls resting on the chair behind him. Professor Winz gave the brunette a smile along with a nod of affirmation to begin calling the names of the graduates. He looked down at the paper in front of him and began calling the names one by one in alphabetical order.

After a few students received their certificates, he spoke the name, "Mililani Alana," and the pink-haired Hawaiian stood up from her seat and began walking towards the stage. She climbed up the staircase in her black heels, but the heel hit the final step causing her to stumble and fall on Professor Winz, toppling the chair onto its side in the process. The neatly tied scrolls fell and scattered on the waxed wooden floor and the graduates, as well as the majority of the officers in the audience erupted into laughter.

Mililani looked up over to find Professor Winz release a sigh of defeat while shaking his head. Fear stricken, she hesitantly turned her head to face the chief of the Kingdom Hearts Police Department, Sora Hikari. She expected either a look of disappointment like the one she got from Professor Winz or one of anger for disrupting the ceremony, but she got neither. Instead, he had an endearing smile as he approached her and offered his hand. His sympathy amazed her as she accepted the kind gesture and stood up.

Sora walked back to the microphone and calmly said, "Okay everyone, that's enough. Let's take an intermission and come back in ten minutes while we sort everything out."

**[Line Break][Line Break][Line Break]**

Allan sat inside a gray room with his arms crossed as he gazed at the fat man sitting on the other side of the table. Mahad's hands were still cuffed together as he held them on his lap. His head was slightly lowered as he glared at the officer, who seemed completely unaffected by it.

"You're dedicated to winning this stare-off, aren't you," Allan joked, while maintaining his serious expression.

"You said that I had the right to remain silent." His voice was coarse, sounding as though sandpaper was being rubbed against the inside walls of his throat.

"Well your trial didn't go so well for you so you're looking at twenty years in intergalactic prison. If you cooperate, we can make it ten. Trust me, with the freaks you find in there, you'll want to get out ASAP."

Mahad shifted in his seat slightly, debating on whether to do as the man said. He leaned against the back of the chair and the ends of his lips tugged against each other to form a smug grin.

"Make it five years."

Allan smiled at the ground for a short moment and in one swift movement, reached across the table and hit Mahad with the back of his hand, knocking him down along with the chair underneath him. Unable to move, Mahad's cheek went numb from being pressed up against the cold floor. The officer stood up with his arms crossed and a deadly glare.

"It isn't up for negotiation. You know what? I'll tell you this. I'm authorized to use any means to get information out of you. Since you tried that bullshit, this is what we're going to do." Allan started making his way around the table over to Mahad – the room echoed the clicking his shoes made whenever they met the floor. He reached for the man's arm and pulled him up, forcing him to look into his dark eyes. "We're going to play a game. I'm going to beat the information out of you and you're going to try to keep it in. Rules are…" Allan reached into his back pocket and brought out one of his golden and navy-colored daggers before driving it into Mahad's shoulder, eliciting a loud yell from the large man as every muscle in his body tightened from the sudden jolt of pain. "There are none."

**[Line Break][Line Break][Line Break]**

A man wearing a dark blazer of a pale blue shirt, tucked into a pair of khakis, exited the auditorium to many other officers walking around in the corridor, also taking a break. He scanned the area with his cobalt spheres to find two of the people he was looking for: a tall man with dark skin and short curly black hair and a young woman of average height with long raven hair that reached her mid-back.

He made his way over to them and called their attention, "Kevin, Dena. It's good to see you two."

They turned and greeted their superior with a smile to find a tall man in his mid-forties with graying brown hair and light skin.

The girl, known as Dena, responded with a smile, exhibiting a set of flawless white teeth, "It's good to see you too, Sergeant Jaffe. What can we do for you?" Her medium-tanned round face was framed by two strands of her hair; however the one to her right was dyed white. The rest of her dark hair fell over her red headband and down her back in a thick braid. Her clothing was very neat and partially influenced by her Native American culture consisting of a sleeveless flowing cream-colored blouse with a zigzag pattern cut into the bottom, a pair of skin-tight blue jeans, and brown lace sandals which slipped through her toes and wrapped around her ankles. A black belt hugged her waist to prevent her blouse from rising up and getting caught on something – it also held a black pouch against her back. A red zigzag band claimed each of her biceps and a white feather stuck out from her red headband.

"Hey, I just wanted to congratulate you two and Allan on your successful mission in Agrabah. Speaking of him, do either of you know where he is?"

Kevin scratched the back of his head, an apologetic look spreading across his face. "He actually isn't here. He stayed back at the base to interrogate the culprit."

Jaffe let out a sigh and put his hands on his hips, "Guess it'll have to wait until we get back. That Allan takes his job way too seriously. It's not like Mahad would've been able to go anywhere. I trust you two to keep his sanity in check." He chuckled slightly. They both nodded and let out a bit of a chuckle too. "Well I'll leave you two as you were." With that, the sergeant began walking away.

"Hey Dena, so when are you going to let me take you to Traverse Town for a date?"

Dena turned to her friend to find a set of silver orbs gazing into her hazel ones. The young man standing in front of her was tall, standing at about six-foot-one compared to her five-foot-five height, and had a bit of lean muscle which was hugged tight by his black T-shirt with red collar and edges. A military green vest was worn over it and left unzipped to reveal the red spiral design on the shirt. He also wore a pair of cargo pants to match his vest as well as black sneakers for comfort and mobility.

She responded with a hint of playfulness, "You know you're not allowed to use a Gummi Ship for personal use."

Kevin laughed, "Aw, come on, Dena! Live a little! I didn't get my pilot's license to just to do missions," he joked.

Dena began walking back towards the auditorium with a taunting smile on her lips, leaving him with, "Guess who's getting their license revoked. Sergeant Jaffe!" she yelled despite knowing he was out of earshot.

**[Line Break][Line Break][Line Break]**

After everyone returned from intermission, the ceremony continued with the person following Mililani. Despite Sora's sensitivity towards her, the reports from her instructors made him want to prevent any chance for there to be another debacle like earlier. The last graduate shook Sora's hand and stepped off the stage to return to his seat.

Despite being honored to conduct the graduation ceremonies and welcome new officers, there was a part of him the was glad that the night was almost over and he could begin his ten-hour trip back to Destiny Islands with Kairi. These events were always dragged on too long and for the most part, he was the only one talking which, when combined with the exhaustion from constantly traveling, made it difficult for him to continue exerting his positive energy. None of that mattered now because all he had to say was, "Now I'd ask the graduates to please stand up." Once the section of navy blue was elevated to stand out from the sea of darkness, Sora continued, "You may now move your tassel to the left."

Mililani's heart raced when her fingers made contact with the silky golden fabric that had been slapping her in the face since she put the cap on and slowly slid it on the edge of the hat. She felt the slight resistance from the corner of the cap, and her excitement rose as she let it go, allowing it to slide down to her left. Seeing the golden feelers in the corner of her left eye resonated within her. Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed her classmates flinging their caps into the air. Wanting to be a part of the celebration, she did the same, but the navy accessory flew out of her grasp.

She searched for it frantically until she heard an "Ow" up on stage and looked to find Professor Winz with his hands on his face and his glasses on the floor in front of him. Another roar of laughter came from the audience and Mililani could feel gazes digging into her from every direction. She merely scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

Sora let out a slight chuckle and walked over to Winz to ask, "Are you okay?"

The man sighed as he picked up his glasses and responded, "I suppose. Nothing a Cure won't patch up, right?" He gave his superior a cheesy grin, reassuring the spiky brunette.

Sora lowered his voice, "This is the girl you were telling me about?"

"Yes," he said shakily. "Do you think he'll be able to handle her?"

"I think he'll do fine…I hope." Sora returned to the podium and inched himself closer to the microphone. "Okay, everyone, I think we've had more than enough of a laugh tonight. I'd like to welcome you all in congratulating this year's graduating class and welcoming them as officers of the Kingdom Hearts Police Department." He raised his hands towards the navy section and the room was filled with cheering and whistling.

The chief's sapphire blue eyes fell upon caramel brown orbs accompanied by brilliant pink hair. Mililani's gazed shifted as she tried to avoid eye contact but there was no doubt that he was looking directly at her. Was he mad? Would he be as understanding as before? Would she still be allowed to join the police department? She was scared of finding the answers to those questions so she simply joined her fellow alumni in celebration.

**[Line Break][Line Break][Line Break]**

The following day, Mililani sat on her suit case, resting on the grassy terrain of the Land of Departure. Behind her stood the police academy, a school with cream-colored walls and golden roofs. Golden chains rattled in the breeze, connecting the different buildings together. According to what her professors had told her, the academy was much smaller twenty years in the past when three of Sora's deputies, Ventus, Aqua, and Terra trained under their master, Eraqus. As the years went on, they expanded the building to provide dormitories and lecture halls.

Mililani watched as her former classmates went off in groups gummi ships to their new homes, waiting anxiously for one to transport her to hers. Her caramel eyes grazed the landscape, following the rolling hills that met the azure sky.

Now that the ceremony was over, she was in something more comfortable. A white short-sleeved shirt hugged her torso with a zipper left untouched to reveal her cleavage. Two white laces were tied into bows at both of her shoulders. A sea-foam green skirt fell in waves down to her mid-calf and was parted on her left, revealing her black shorts through the small gap. She wore a pair of white running sneakers with green laces to match her skirt and the final touch was a pearl earring pinned to each lobe.

"So where'd you get assigned?"

She saw a head of golden curls appear in the corner of her eye so she turned to find her friend sitting down on the grass next to her with one leg stretched out before him and the other with his foot planted against the grass. He rested his arm on the angle knee and looked out at the rolling hills with his sapphire orbs. A warm smile tugged at his lips.

"Hey Corey!" she greeted cheerily. "I think Sector Four?"

"Where's that at?"

"Not too sure…I _think_ Port Royal is there? I dunno, I could be wrong. What about you?"

"Sector Seven. Traverse Town is there."

"Oh that's where Sora started his journey!" she squealed. "Lucky!"

They heard someone call, "All aboard for Sector Four!"

Mililani turned to find a pilot standing on the ramp to a large light gray, gold, and navy blue gummi ship – the official colors of a Kingdom Hearts Police Department gummi ship. She stood up and turned to Cory to find him doing the same.

"Welp, that's my ride." She offered a small smile.

Corey scratched the back of his head and said, "Yeah…well I guess this is it…take care, Mili."

She nodded and reached out to give her friend a hug. He was some much taller than her that she had to get on her tiptoes. The awkward teenager was surprised by her sudden gesture but soon, he returned it. When they parted, Mili took her luggage and boarded the gummi ship. She turned around and gave Corey a final wave before disappearing into the spacecraft.

**[Line Break][Line Break][Line Break]**

Allan took a sip of coffee from the silver Thermos in his right hand. The scalding liquid streamed down his throat and ignited his stomach. He liked to drink his coffee at unreasonable hot temperatures – he had been used to it for years.

He was comfortably leaning back in his chair when he heard a knock from the door. He got up, glancing only for a second at his captive, and made his way to the door, which blended in perfectly with the rest of the room – the only distinction was the doorknob.

Allan opened the door to reveal Sergeant Jaffe standing with his hands in his pocket. The tall, graying man looked over the officer's shoulder to find a large, hairy man sitting down with bruises and lacerations cratering his body. His cobalt orbs landed on Allan who nonchalantly took a sip of his coffee and gestured with his hand for his superior to enter. The ivory man shook his head and motioned with his head for the shorter man to follow him outside. Allan took one last look at the battered captive before exiting with the door closing behind him.

"I see that you had fun while I was away."

Allan shrugged, "I had to do something to keep myself entertained. Besides, garbage like him contaminated by the darkness deserves treatment even worse than that."

Jaffe understood his subordinate's feelings on the subject so he changed it, "Has he said anything?"

"Yes, actually. It took some time, as you can see, but he told me that two weeks before his capture, some men that he had hired came across a caravan out in the desert. His men raided them and came back with a chest full of treasure. A week later, a strange young woman entered his home and offered herself to him. He thought she was merely a local prostitute so he took her up on that offer but the woman was actually playing him. When he let his guard down, she pinned him down and made a deal with him. It turns out that among the treasure he'd obtained from the caravan, was a synthesis material so she said that she would spare his life if he would give her the synthesis material and search for more in Agrabah. In two weeks, a man would come for the synthesis material and pay him handsomely."

Sergeant Jaffe noticed Allan reach into his back pocket and watched as the young man brought out a dirty, worn-out sack. He began tossing it up and down – jingling the contents inside.

"Did he say what either the man or the woman looked like?"

"He said that the woman had skin as white as marble unlike any he'd seen before and long black hair. He remembers her eyes, the best. They were a golden yellow…" He trailed off, tightening his jaw in the process.

Both men knew exactly what that meant.

Jaffe remained stiff as he asked, "What about the man?"

"He couldn't get a good look at the man because he was wrapped in black cloth. Dena said the same when we returned to the police gummi."

The sergeant had been looking off in another direction when he began nodding his head slowly but steadily, letting the information simmer. Allan waited patiently for his response.

His cobalt eyes flickered back to Allan as he stated, "You went a little overboard, but good job, Grey. I'll get a detective on this case."

As the older man turned began turning his body, Allan could not help but feel slightly cheated. He had respect for his superior but he had put in too much work for someone else to take the case.

He took a step forward and spoke, "With all due respect, Sergeant, I've been working on this case for weeks now, watching Mahad's movements. It was even _my _informant that let me know about this. I think I should be the one to handle this case."

Jaffe turned back to face Allan and looked at the younger man for a few short moments, contemplating on what he said. "I understand, Allan, but I think it'd be best to get a detective on this case. It might be bigger than we think."

Allan was beginning to feel frustrated and Jaffe could tell from the youth's body language: solid gaze, tightened jaw, long breaths, stiff stance. It actually made him want to laugh, not because he thought his subordinate's frustration was humorous, but because he'd grown so accustomed to his typical behavior when the dark-eyed young man did not get what he wanted.

The ends of the sergeant's lips tugged so he released a sigh and said, "I know that you've been looking for an opportunity to get promoted but right now is not the best time. Had you gone to the graduation ceremony, you'd have known that you are getting a new partner." Allan's steely gaze only hardened at the sound of news that he would be on babysitter duty. The fact that Sergeant Jaffe was telling him this after the graduation could have only meant that it was a novice officer.

Allan asserted, "Dena is my partner."

"I know. She'll actually be working solo for a bit. This wasn't my decision. It's an order from the chief himself."

The young man's steely gaze softened and his head tilted back slightly from the surprise. "Why did Sora give me a new partner?"

"Well you're one of his most capable officers so he thought you'd be best for this." Jaffe could tell from Allan's expression that he was not following. A small smile crept onto his lips as he said, "You'll see when you meet her."

"And when will that be?"

"Come with me. She's in my office waiting."

"What about Mahad?"

"You've almost beat the man to death. If he knew anything else, he would've spilled by now. I'll have the medics stitch up the cuts and clean him up and he'll be sent to the galactic prison."

Allan nodded and turned around to find a gray box attached to the white wall. He pressed eight buttons that appeared as asterisks on the light blue screen which turned red after the eighth key to signify that the door was locked. The duo began walking down the ivory hallway with their footsteps echoing through the empty space.

**[Line Break][Line Break][Line Break]**

Mililani was teeming with fascination as she watched people stand still on a moving platform which carried them across the hallway. Her caramel eyes took in the sights inside the enormous space station she was in. Circular platforms raised and lowered themselves between different levels of the large room she was in. The floor, walls, and ceiling were absolutely spotless to the point where she could see her reflection on the white surface. People dressed in all sorts of fashions from different worlds walked by, going on about their business. She was absolutely thrilled to be there as evident from her racing heart.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" The pink-haired adolescent turned around to find Dena standing with her head slightly cocked to the side.

"Oh yeah!" Mililani responded with a friendly grin. "I'm sort of new here."

Dena's eyes widened from revelation and she snapped her fingers before saying, "Oh yes, of course! You just graduated, right?"

_Please don't remember my fall. Please don't remember me hitting Professor Winz_. Mililani prayed in her head to be spared of more humiliation. Despite her now wearing a different set of clothes, the blossom hair was very difficult to miss.

"You're the girl that fell on stage. That must've been rough." Mililani was thrown off by the sympathy she was receiving from this young woman. She was expecting a finger pointed at her and obnoxious laughing.

"Y-yeah, it kind of was," she admitted while scratching the back of her cotton candy hair.

Dena reached out a hand and introduced herself with a dazzling smile gracing her already beautiful face. Mililani accepted it and returned the friendly gesture.

"Would you like me to show you around?" Dena asked with genuine kindness.

"That would actually be great! Thanks!"

"It'd be my pleasure!" Dena responded cheerily. "I'm off duty right now, anyway. So right now, we're standing in 'The Bridge'. We call it this because it's in the center of the station and you can get across from one side or one level to another here."

"That's awesome!"

Dena began walking and Mililani followed eagerly. As the slightly older girl showed the new officer where everything was; the cafeteria, the offices, the recreational rooms, the gummi docs, and the living quarters, the two girls started to get to know each other.

"So you're an officer, right?" Mililani asked.

Dena nodded, "Yes. I'm a level three officer."

"Whoa! That's so cool! So you must be really strong!"

The raven-haired young woman let out a chuckled and shook her head, "Well I can hold my own in a fight, but there are much stronger officers here in many meanings of the word: strong of heart, physical strength, battling prowess. I personally value strength of mind and heart. If you can center yourself and keep your heart open to light, you will be able to surmount any obstacle."

Mililani nodded, taking in Dena's words, or at least the Native American thought so until the blossom girl asked, "So can you kick someone's ass?"

Dena laughed softly and went along with her, "Yes, I can 'kick someone's ass'."

"Mililani!"

The tanned girl quickly turned around from the harsh utterance of her name.

**[Line Break][Line Break][Line Break]**

Allan and Sergeant Jaffe reached a silver door with a black name plate on the white wall beside it that read, "Sergeant Felix Jaffe" and a silver box underneath it. The older man typed in eight digits and the light blue screen flashed green, accompanied by the sound of something unlocking. The door then slid open and the two men entered the office.

It was a rather simple office, but it contrasted the outside hallway with its sapphire and violet carpet and beige walls. Shelves lined with books and personal pictures were pinned to the walls and an onyx desk sat in the center of the room with a leather chair of the same color behind it. Two wooden chairs rested on the other side and a clear lack of someone sitting in it, sent Sergeant Jaffe into shock.

Allan looked around the room and remarked, "So is she a ghost from Halloween Town?"

The older man whipped around with fire burning in his cobalt gems. He was not in the mood to hear one of Allan's smart remarks. He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out an agitated sigh. Professor Winz informed him that the girl was trouble but he did not think she would disobey his order to wait for him on her first day as an officer.

"Great, now we have to go look for her."

Allan's level of frustration had risen from before but he knew better than to complain any more than he already had. The tall man went over to the black and silver phone on his desk and told whoever was on the other line to put this girl on high alert. Allan overheard him describe the girl as having pink hair, tan skin, and caramel brown eyes. He heard somewhat of her outfit but he was not going to remember every detail. Jaffe hung up and made his way to the exit with Allan followed behind.

They spent the next ten minutes looking for Mililani when they turned at the sound of someone calling Allan's name. A young man with creamy white skin and short golden locks combed forward approached the pair. His bright green eyes gazed at the two policemen who were looking back at him. He wore a white lab coat, littered with faint smudges from unknown substances, over a simple white and brown plaid shirt and a pair of khakis.

"What is it, Lucas?" Jaffe asked, with agitation in his voice.

The adolescent known as Lucas sensed the tension and avoided eye contact with the sergeant, deciding to focus more on Allan, who also seemed irritated.

"I hope this isn't a bad time, but…well, you see…"

"Out with it," Allan commanded sternly.

Lucas burst out, "After looking at the chemical breakdown of the material Dena brought back to the lab, we've determined that it is a Mythril Crystal!" When he realized how loud he was speaking, his shoulders lowered and he watched the two policemen with awkwardness.

"Mythril Crystal?" Jaffe repeated, forgetting the stress he had been harboring before. "So they asked Mahad to find a Mythril Crystal?"

"He merely described the jewels he obtained as strange gems. After giving him some, um, incentive to cooperate, he admitted that he did not know exactly what those jewels were or why the yellow-eyed woman wanted them."

"D-did you just say yellow-eyed?" Lucas asked with a shaky voice.

_Shit_, Allan cursed himself.

"T-that's an indication of d-darkness in one's heart!" Lucas shouted uncontrollably. Luckily, there was no one else in the corridor.

Jaffe instructed the chemist, "Lucas, you cannot tell anyone what you just heard. We aren't sure what's going on with this material smuggling but it's best not to cause worry. Understood?"

The blonde swallowed a large mound of saliva and nodded vigorously.

"Hey, Lucas," Allan started. The timid teenager turned to the officer. "Have you seen a girl with pink hair around?"

He shook his head, "I'm afraid not. Is everything okay?"

Jaffe explained, "One of the graduates was assigned to Officer Grey here, but she didn't wait in my office like I told her to so now we're looking for her."

Lucas tilted his head and stated innocently, "But Dena is Allan's partner."

"It's a direct order from Sora," Allan explained with annoyance teeming in every word.

"We better keep looking for her," the sergeant said.

The keyblade wielder nodded in agreement and told the blonde youth as he passed him, "I'll see you around, Lucas."

"O-okay, good-bye…" he trailed off at the end, not sure if they heard him.

Their search continued but another officer approached the pair and informed them that the girl had been sighted in the west wing of the station on the third floor. He led them to her and upon finding the novice officer with a familiar face, Jaffe shouted her name to capture her attention. The adolescent snapped her head and immediately felt her stomach sink upon realizing who it was.

"You were supposed to wait in my office!" he barked.

Dena looked between her superior and her new friend, realizing what was going on. Her eyes widened and she began apologizing. "I'm so sorry, Sergeant Jaffe! I didn't know that she was supposed to wait in your office. She looked lost when I found her so I thought I'd show her around."

After letting his anger tone down, Jaffe released a sigh and responded, "It's okay Dena, you're not in trouble. I know that you would've taken her back to my office if you knew."

"A-am I in trouble?" the small girl asked timidly.

He shook his head, "No, it's your first day so you get a freebee. I suggest you follow orders in the future because I might not always be the one giving them to you." Her caramel eyes fell to the ground as she nodded slowly. "Well, Mililani, there's someone I'd like you to meet." The girl's dainty neck raised her head so she could look up at her superior. He moved out of the way to reveal Allan.

The dark-eyed officer took in Mililani's appearance. Her clothing, although not the most athletic outfit, seemed comfortable enough for her to move around in. The pink hair definitely stood out, even taking his and Dena's into consideration. His gaze passed over her face and he noticed her sun-kissed skin, indicating that she was from a world with heavy sunlight. Her lips were a full pink and had a glossy sheen on them and her cheeks were rosy giving him the impression that she was very young, but the size of her bust, which he did not settle on for too long, led him to believe that she was in her late teens.

The pink-haired girl looked up at Sergeant Jaffe and asked, "So, who's this kid?"

Jaffe and Dena's eyes widened upon hearing the girl's words and quickly shifted their gazes to Allan. His eye twitched slightly and his jaw locked. Before he could explode on her, Jaffe put and arm around the short man and said, "Mililani, this is Allan, your new partner."

"I thought I was his partner," Dena commented.

"The chief requested for Allan to take Mililani as her partner. You'll be working on solo missions for a while."

Mililani cocked her head slightly and innocently asked, "But I thought you said he was a level five officer. Shouldn't he be an adult already?"

_Oh no…she didn't just…_Dena thought as she nervously watched her former partner.

Allan could feel his throat tighten from the anger boiling inside him as he struggled not to lash out at her. "I'm twenty years old," he stated, putting emphasis in each word.

"But you're sh–" she felt something cover her mouth and turned to find Dena standing there with a shaky smile.

The older girl whispered, "I'd stop if I were you. He doesn't like it when people point out his height."

Dena removed her hand and backed away from Mililani, convinced that the girl finally understood.

"Ohhhh." She turned to Allan and apologized, "I'm really sorry about that."

Having heard her apology, Allan's muscles relaxed so the sergeant released hold of him. The young man kept a serious air about him as he ignored her apology and stated, "Report to the Mission Board for our first assignment." He turned around and walked off – Sergeant Jaffe gave Mililani a smile and shrug before following behind Allan.

The blossom child crossed her arms and shifted her weight onto her right foot before grumbling, "Geez, I said I was sorry. That guy was your partner?"

Dena nodded, "Oh, he isn't as bad as you think. You just caught him at a bad time and accidentally insulted him…twice…and you wasted some of his time…" She quickly transitioned from her trail into a cheery tone, "But you two will get along great once you get to know each other!"

Caramel eyes shifted towards the back of the young man with the blue jacket as she responded, "I sure hope so…"

**Thanks to:**

**reven228 for "The Law" (real name will be revealed later)**

**Alright, that's chapter 1! I'm sorry that there wasn't any action in this chapter like there was in the Prologue but I needed to introduce some of these characters so you can get a feel for them. There will definitely be action in the next chapter, I promise you that. Let me know what you think about the characters I've introduced so far as well as any ideas for that you'd like me to implement. Also let me know how I can improve my writing. ****Remember to leave your questions, comments, concerns, remarks, rebuttals, inquiries, and general thoughts in the reviews. Legacy, out!**


	3. Announcement

**Announcement 2:**

**Hey everyone! I'm back from my trip (well I have been for like a week now) and unfortunately, I've come to the decision that I most likely will not be continuing this story. To be honest, I did it again where I had this great idea for a story but couldn't wrap my head around the actual plot and what I wanted to happen in it. I am incredibly sorry for wasting all of your time with that ridiculously long OC Form, I'm sure some of you must be angry at me for making you do it for nothing. Now I am leaving this story up just in case I get hit with inspiration after I finish my Pokemon story "Star Academy" but by then, most of you guys will most likely have forgotten about this story or maybe won't even be on this site anymore. Again, I apologize for this and thank you so much for the support I got for this story. I honestly didn't imagine that so many of you would like this story and submit a character.**

**Legacy918, out.**


End file.
